


Canine

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: You are a werewolf who is still adjusting to your abilities, and, thankfully, you have your boyfriend, Barry Allen, and his entire team to help and support you. However, when you are involved in a car crash and nowhere to be found, things got a little crazy.





	Canine

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's situation in this story is inspired by Malia Tate in Teen Wolf, as per a request from an Anon on tumblr.

“Hey, guys!”

“(Y/n)!” Everyone at the house welcomed you warmly. You hugged everyone and tilted your head. “Where’s Barry?”

A whoosh of wind swiped across your back. “Try right behind you.”

You grinned and turned around. You poked Barry in the chest. “You are late. Again.”

“Sorry.” Barry stepped closer to you, his hands resting on your waist. “How can I ever make it up to you?”

“Cheesy.”

“You love me for it.”

You nodded. “That I do.” You kissed him shortly and sweetly before tugging him into the family room. “Now come on!”

Everyone else was already settled on couches and comfy chairs in the West household. Eddie and Iris were resting comfortably in chairs next to the couch. Caitlin and Ron were on the floor in front of the couch, a blanket draped over them. Cisco was sitting on the couch. The man laughed. “(Y/n), your wolf is showing!”

You closed your eyes and shook your head. “Sorry, guys. It happens. Still there?”

Barry nodded. “Your heart rate must still be up. Your eyes are still glowing.”

You took a deep breath. You blinked furiously. “Now?”

“Normal.”

“That must be so cool, though,” Iris pointed out. “Being a werewolf and all.”

You shrugged. “It’s hard to control. I’m still learning myself.”

Joe came into the room with three bowls of popcorn. ‘Popcorn’s done!” He handed the bowls out and asked, “So, what movies are we going to watch tonight?”

“Mission Impossible marathon!” screamed Iris. 

You laughed. Barry and you sat on the couch. his arm wrapped around your shoulder. Barry sighed. “You know I love you, right?”

You beamed. “Well, you better. We are in a relationship after all.” You kissed Barry on the cheek and whispered, “I love you, too.”

The movies were great. You had a fun time. That is until your phone rang.

“Who is it?”

You sighed. “The alarm at my house was tripped. I gotta go.” You pushed yourself off the couch and grabbed your things.

Barry protested, “Wait, I could check it out you know, in a flash and all.”

You grinned. “Barry, not that I don’t love the idea, but I don’t love the idea. My alarm company needs to hear from me. Plus, the police department that is on call will be there within the next minute. They just need me to make sure everything’s fine.” You grabbed the doorknob.

“Wait.”

You turned around. Barry hugged you, resting his head in the crook of your neck. “Come back soon.” Barry interlocked your fingers together.

You giggled and kissed his cheek. “Always. Now, I’ll get going. Bye, everyone!”

“Bye.”

“See ya, (Y/n).”

“Drive safely.”

You beamed. “Goodbye, Barry.”

“See you later, (Y/n).” You exited the house, letting your fingers linger on his.

Barry smiled, waving goodbye. He took his place on the couch again. Minutes passed. After fifteen minutes, Barry called you, but it went straight to voicemail. Barry started to worry. He went out of the room, calling you constantly.

Then, the landline rang. Barry answered it, “Hello?”

“Barry.” It was one of the officers, Officer Victor.

“Mr. Victor, what is it?”

“Your girlfriend, (Y/n) (Y/l/n), she was involved in a car crash.”

“What?! Is she ok?”

“We don’t know. We can’t find her.”

“Where’s her car?”

“Ran off the road and into the forest. By Starling Park.”

“Thanks.” 

Joe came into his room. “Who was it?”

“(Y/n)’s missing. Her car crashed, and I’m going to find her.” Barry didn’t even wait for Joe to tell him to calm down. The superhero was gone and at the crime scene in a few seconds flat. 

Barry worked his hardest, examining everything in sight. He searched the forest for you, but you were nowhere to be found. Everyone looked. Cisco and Caitlin even set up some cameras in the forest, seeing if they can pick up anything out of place. Iris contacted every single person she knew in the news industry, checking for any strange occurrences that could apply to you. Joe and Eddie always spent extra time on duty just patrolling the forest, trying to find you.

Barry was beside himself. he refused to believe that you were gone. He spent every waking moment searching for you. Even when he went to a crime scene, he would always stop by the sight of the car crash, just to make sure.

Two years passed since you disappeared. Barry was at the lab, going through some files Joe dug up about any crimes near that one date you went missing. Joe was talking to Eddie and Iris. Dr. Wells, Caitlin, and Cisco were there, doing some routine work. Everyone was worried. “Barry,” Caitlin said, walking towards him, “you need to take a break.”

Barry shook his head, pressing his fist to his lips. “No,” he muttered. “Not til I find her.”

Caitlin sighed. “Barry, it’s been two years, ok. You need to rest.”

The superhero stood up and faced Caitlin with narrowed eyes. “Every second she’s not found is another second that she could be in danger!” His eyes widened and he apologized profusely. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s ok. You’re just stressed.”

“Uh, g-guys, remember Forest Frenzy?” Cisco stuttered.

Joe tiled his head in confusion. “Isn’t that the guy who can talk to animals and rally them up with hypnosis or something.”

“Right!” Iris gasped. “He used them for revenge on his old professor.”

“Yeah, that’s him. He’s back,” Cisco stated. “And he’s right outside our building.”

“I’ll take care of him.” Barry was about to take off when Cisco stopped him. “Wait! You might wanna think twice about that. He has practically the entire forest with him.”

“What!” everyone exclaimed.

“He’s gotten stronger,” Dr. Wells concluded. 

“Couldn’t we just use that last vaccine we used last time?” Caitlin inquired.

The man shook his head. “If Frenzy has the kind of power to rally all of the animals in the forest, that serum won’t do anything.”

“Holy crap!” Cisco screamed. 

“What is it?” Eddie asked.

Cisco pointed at the screen. “There’s a pack of wolves. Oh, this is super cool.”

Everyone stared at the screen. Cisco was right. A pack of wolves stood between the facility and Frenzy. The leader quite obviously stood right in front of the enemy, teeth bared and claws digging into the ground.

Forest Frenzy laughed. “Are you trying to stop me, canine? You know, you can’t keep me in the forest for so long.”

The wolf growled and barked.

The man chuckled.

Cisco squealed, “That is amazing! They’re actually communicating!”

“Shouldn’t we do something about this?” Caitlin suggested.

Cisco just shushed her, and everyone focused on the screen.

The wolf leader growled. She used her head to point out the building, then growled again.

“So, your friends are in there? That’s why you don’t want me near the city.”

The wolf’s eyes glowed a soft gold as she growled again.

Barry blinked. “Wait a minute. That’s no wolf. That’s her!”

“What?” Eddie exclaimed.

Barry smiled. “That’s why she went missing! She wolfed out! She must’ve been stuck in that form for two years, fending off Frenzy!”

“How do we even know that’s her?”

“We only have one friend that’s a wolf. That’s (Y/n).”

You could hear Barry. Hearing his words, you grinned. One from your pack leaped onto the enemy, trying to claw into his face. You howled, giving the rest of your pack the signal to start. Luckily, your pack was roughly the same size as Frenzy’s. You easily took them down without harming any of the hypnotized animals.

Frenzy ran off into the forest with his tail behind his legs. You howled proudly, congratulating your pack. Then, you faced the security camera and bowed your head. Your pack did the same and even sat obediently.

Barry zoomed away and to you. He towered over you with a smile on his face.

You smiled up at him.

Barry crouched down and hugged you. He stroked your fur and whispered, “I thought you were gone.”

You snuggled into him and licked him on the cheek.

Barry laughed. He pulled away from you, wiping his happy tears. “So, you can shift back now.”

You hung your head.

“You can’t change back?”

You shook your head.

“It’s ok.” He nodded. “It’s ok. We’ll figure something out. We always do.”

The rest of the team arrived there. Cisco was amazed. “Dang! This is pretty cool.” He leaned down to pet one wolf. However, that wolf snapped at him, almost taking a finger. “Hey!”

You growled at the misbehaved one, telling him to be nicer.

“We do have a lot of room in the lab.” Caitlin raised her eyebrow at Dr. Wells.

The man just shrugged. “I won’t clean up after them.”

You smiled, translating what they said to your pack.

For the next month, you and the entire team worked on trying to get you back to your human form. You were injected with things; you digested things. You even acted like a human for a day, just to see if it would work. Two weeks passed, and nothing happened.

Finally, Caitlin found something that might work. “Guys! What about howling?”

Everyone looked at her confused.

“Ok, hear me out. What if we got an alpha to command her to shift?”

“(Y/n) is an alpha,” Barry reminded her.

“Yes, but there is a phenomenon in nature called the alpha pack. the entire pack is made up of alphas, and they are lead by the True Alpha.”

Barry, who was sitting with you by the leg of his chair, looked at you. “What do you think?”

You nodded.

A few minutes later, you were in the middle of a clearing, far from the city. The rest of the team was behind you. One of your wolves knew the alpha pack, so he was able to howl for them to come and help you. Apparently, the true alpha was in a situation like this before.

Suddenly, a pack of werewolves stalked through the treeline. You bowed your head.

The true alpha stepped forward and smiled. “Come on now, (Y/n), you’re an alpha, too.”

You lifted your head and smiled.

His eyes grew red, and he howled.

Suddenly, you felt yourself growing out of your wolf form. Anticipating what was going to happen, you covered your chest and curled up into a ball and closed your eyes until the shift was complete.

You felt soft fabric cover your naked body. You opened your eyes.

Barry was gazing at you, smiling. He embraced you tightly. You reveled in the feeling and wrapped your arms around his neck. He kissed you on the cheek. “I love you so much.”

You giggled, tearing up. “I love you, too.”

Barry helped you up. You covered yourself with the blanket. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” the alpha stated. “If you need any help, please, just howl.”

“Of course.”

Over the course of the next few weeks, you and Barry went on several dates, catching up. The entire team even set up more team days for you to tell them all about your adventures in the forest. You even made sure that each member of your pack had a place in Central City. Most of them were used in the police force. They were more well-behaved than most police dogs were, especially since you were there. Some were used in the labs. They proved to be very helpful around there.

You slowly got used to your werewolf abilities. You soon could control when you shifted, your claws, and senses. Over time, you were able to help the Flash on his missions. Cisco even came up with a cool nickname for you.

Central City had it all, a good police force, a stunning lab, and the superhero duo, the Flash and Canine.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't like crossovers, but this one was really fun to play around with. I remember having at least three drafts of this, trying to figure out how to include Teen Wolf mythos into this, and even now looking back on it, I'm pretty proud. Hopefully, you enjoyed it as much as I did!


End file.
